


【灿俊/娜俊】草莓与烟 12

by Unik_Mysa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unik_Mysa/pseuds/Unik_Mysa
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 13





	【灿俊/娜俊】草莓与烟 12

黄仁俊也闭上眼，在alpha温暖的怀抱里往意识的深渊缓缓下沉。  
不知过了多久，黄仁俊的意识已经有了些模糊，李东赫的声音从耳后低低地传来“我还记得你刚分化，我没分化的时候咱俩一起睡，那时候我因为长身体，每天晚上腿抽筋，疼得我夜夜做噩梦，你那时候每晚给我放安抚信息素来着吧？”  
迷迷糊糊的嗯了一声，黄仁俊强迫自己打起精神来应付身后的alpha。  
李东赫轻声一笑，手臂揽得紧了些“那时候我根本闻不到信息素呢，你夜夜放也没什么用。我那天晚上突然闻到你信息素了，但脑袋里只想着揍你一顿，当时我还以为我疯了，所以我赶紧跑了。”  
黄仁俊听到这也清醒了，笑道“我半夜迷迷糊糊醒来闻到满屋子的浓烟味，你又不在，我当时又急又气，以为家里失火了你这个小崽子自己跑了。”  
李东赫时隔多年，听到了黄仁俊视角中自己分化那晚的情况，没想到竟是如此的戏剧性，闷笑起来。  
黄仁俊被耳后持续喷出的热气挠的痒痒的，偏偏身子还被李东赫抱抱枕一样抱在怀里，李东赫笑起来胸腔里的共振他都能感觉得到，他不自在地动了动，试图拉开两人间的距离。  
李东赫只当他是想转个身，于是松了点力道，等黄仁俊找了个舒服的姿势不乱动了又把他挪回了自己的怀抱，没感觉到怀中人的抗拒，他得寸进尺的要求道“仁俊哥，你能给我放点信息素吗？”  
黄仁俊觉得李东赫实在是欠抽，自己已经丧权辱O地给他当抱枕了，他居然还想要自己的信息素，打弟弟的手还没等扬起来，就听到李东赫黏糊糊的声音“我好久没闻到你的安抚信息素了，虽然那时候特别想跟你打架，但那之后很长时间我都特别怀念那股味道。”  
于是打弟弟的手顿了顿，还是认命地伸到脖子后面把隔离贴撕开了一个小口，属于Omega的温柔的草莓味一点点溢出来，一丝一缕相互勾连，织成一张网床，把alpha轻柔地托在中央。  
得偿所愿的alpha终于勾起嘴角，找了个合适的角度，把鼻子贴在Omega的后颈上沉沉睡去。  
黄仁俊却是一夜无眠，纠结李东赫回来以后说的那些似是而非的话，容易让人误会的举动，他到底想干嘛？是因为AO间的吸引吗？还是因为罗渽民喜欢自己，他alpha无理的占有欲作祟？又想起答应罗渽民好好考虑他的喜欢，却到现在也没有真正理清楚自己的感情。天蒙蒙亮的时候，黄仁俊终于决定放弃了，找了个舒服的姿势疲惫不堪地昏睡过去。

一双手在他身上作乱，带着滚烫的温度处处点火，李东赫被撩拨得起了反应，大手钳住身上人的细腰，顺着纤细的脖颈毫不费力的找到了濡湿的唇，含在嘴里砸吧砸吧，真甜，草莓味的。  
草莓味的！！！  
李东赫一瞬间清醒，睁开眼就看到黄仁俊半阖的眼上因为情动而微微颤动的睫毛，黄仁俊整个身子压着自己，双臂揽在自己脖颈上，吻得陶醉又热切，李东赫手一抖，才发现自己的手早就顺着内裤摸进了黄仁俊的股缝，指尖被火热的穴肉包围，还能感受到粘稠的液体。  
李东赫现在很慌张，等黄仁俊的发情期过去，他这双手怕是保不住了。急急忙忙地从黄仁俊的裤子里退出来，又把黄仁俊从自己身上扯下来，摆正黄仁俊的头，李东赫试图叫醒他“仁俊醒醒！你抑制剂呢？”  
回答他的只有黄仁俊带着情欲的呻吟，和黄仁俊再度攀上自己身体的双手。李东赫咬咬牙把黄仁俊的双臂箍在身后，揪起他的被子把黄仁俊裹了个严严实实，任凭黄仁俊在被子里哭叫，自己则是把黄仁俊房间大大小小的抽屉都翻遍了，没有抑制剂的踪影。  
空气中Omega的求爱信息素浓了一倍，李东赫也快呛不住了，拿上黄仁俊抑制剂的药盒就要下楼买药。察觉alpha要走的意图，情欲中的Omega挣扎的更厉害了，哭喊着想挽留alpha离开的脚步。  
天知道李东赫费了多大的力气关上了那扇隔绝Omega带着入骨柔情呼唤自己名字的声音的大门，朝着最近的药店跑去。  
店员看了一眼药盒，抬头告知面前焦急的alpha这种强效抑制剂是处方药，只有医院有售，还得医生开出处方才能买。拉着发情的Omega到医院显然不合适，李东赫捏捏涨疼的太阳穴，又拔腿往家跑去。  
打开门的瞬间，甜腻的草莓味立刻缠上了一身冷气的alpha，房间里的黄仁俊还在挣扎着哭喊，情欲将他拖入深渊，他只能感受到焚身的欲火无处排遣，想要被爱抚，想要被占有，想要alpha的信息素的包围，他明明刚刚还和alpha浓情蜜意，可转眼间就看到alpha离去的背影，alpha信息素抚慰的失去让他疼得难以呼吸，明明已经毫无尊严地恳求他给自己哪怕一点点的信息素，可他还是毅然决然地抛下他走了。黄仁俊哭的上气不接下气，潮红的脸上满是泪痕，挣扎的痕迹都表现在皱皱巴巴的床单上，可被子还紧紧裹在身上，就连自慰都没有办法。他缩在床上，像个被玩坏的破布娃娃。  
李东赫走进黄仁俊房间的时候看到的就是这幅模样的黄仁俊，李东赫双目通红，死死盯着床上浑身泛红，涎水和泪水一起淌的Omega，就像狼盯上了肉。李东赫抬手撕开了后颈的隔离贴，经过剧烈运动后alpha的高浓度信息素顷刻泄出，和空气中的草莓果酱缠在一起，向床上的Omega飘去。Alpha也大步走向床上的Omega，把人从被子里抱出来。  
睡裤被Omega在被子里蹭得半挂在屁股上，露出半个粉红色的肉蛋，被alpha托在手臂上，Omega滚烫的皮肤接触到刚从外面回来的alpha时不自主的打了个颤，但还是遵从本能地手脚并用把alpha缠得更紧。  
闻到熟悉的失而复得的味道，Omega终于忍不住放声大哭，像是要给刚刚的委屈找个出口。鼻子贴着alpha的脖颈，贪婪地吸着源源不断从腺体里释放出的alpha信息素，已经喑哑的嗓子模模糊糊的唤着alpha的名字“东赫，东赫”  
李东赫从未见过黄仁俊这幅模样，这幅让人欲罢不能的模样，他想亲吻他的每一寸肌肤，想与他贴合相交负距离，想咬破他的腺体，冲进他的生殖腔把自己的味道完完全全地灌满他的整个身体，他要他完完全全打上李东赫的烙印，变成自己的所有物。  
但他不能，不能借着Omega神志不清的时候欺负他，身上的Omega不是什么其他任何人，他是黄仁俊，是他生命里唯一的黄仁俊。  
他释放着alpha的信息素尽力安抚着躁动的Omega，手掌钻进衣服里抚摸着Omega光洁的脊背，通过碰触让Omega放松下来，不再紧绷着神经担心alpha的离开。他低头小心地啄吻着黄仁俊的脖颈，贴贴他的脸蛋，抱着黄仁俊坐下来，让他双腿能在床上着力，又帮黄仁俊提好了快要掉下去的裤子。黄仁俊还是抱着他不撒手，其实他已经没什么力气了，但体内的燥动没有因为alpha的抚摸和信息素的包围而转好多少，他难耐的呻吟，想让alpha明白自己的处境。  
Alpha终于听清Omega在自己耳边小声嘟囔什么了“东赫，咬我”。没再多想，对着Omega胀红的腺体一口咬下去，把自己的信息素源源不断地灌进Omega体内。Omega终于安静下来，alpha信息素的直接灌入像一股冰凌的泉水，流过每一处燃着欲火的血，平息了火焰，熨帖了全身，Omega感到一种由内而外的舒适。  
10分钟过去，一个临时标记在Omega的腺体上成型。李东赫亲亲黄仁俊已经不再肿胀但有些泛红的腺体，不够，又舔了舔，还是不够，又上牙咬了咬，这才被满足感填满，放弃继续残害Omega脆弱的腺体。  
鼻尖贴着黄仁俊的脖子闻闻，满意的闻到了草莓香混合着皮革味烟草的味道，李东赫嘴角抑制不住地上翘。  
把昏睡的Omega放到床上，替他换下了被汗浸湿的睡衣，又给他掖好被子，蹲在床边看着Omega毫无防备的睡颜，此时他才开始后怕，如若那晚黄仁俊没醒来，而是直接睡到情潮将他的理智吞没，李帝努和罗渽民开门进来，会发生什么。


End file.
